The Story of JJ
by paperboyice96
Summary: JJ was living a normal life, till one day his whole life changed. He found out he was a witch, his parents were killed in a battle protecting him, he had to move in with three women he didn't know, and on top of it all he was gay. Life can be pretty hard.
1. Chapter 1

"Well," Said one one of Elder's. "What are we going to do?"

There ware a bunch of people, old and young. They were the comedy of elders. It is there job to make decisionson how to make there world a better place.

They were all standing on top of a cloud. There were pillars to help make it stand.

One of the other's came out and spoke up, "Maybe the Charmed Ones can beat her."

"They have already tried!" Said another. "Now they are in the ghostly plain. Hiding!"

Another came out with, "The Hollow!" She blurted out "The Hollow can get her!"

"The Hollow is not nearly as powerful enough to beat her." Said one elder that was holing a clipboard, taking notes.

"Yes, he's right." Said another holding a packet full of names of all witch's known to them.

"No, the hollow is most definitely powerful enough to beat her." Said one that was off to the side.

"No it's not!" Said another.

All of the elders started to bicker about if the Hollow was powerful enough to beat her.

One elder was sitting of to the side getting frustrated. His name was Jared.

"People Please!" He yelled with frustration.

Everyone quieted down.

"Please! We are going to have to go to drastic matters. We are all going to have to take every one in the world and move them to the planet in the Doted Spot Galaxy." He gave an aggregated look. "Who named it?"

The guy with the clipboard raised his hand, slowly.

"Any way we knead to plan." He rose and went to the person with the list. "Tell ALL White Lighters there is a meeting in five minuets."

She rose her eye brows, "Everyone?"

"Everyone." He said in a slow get moving voice.

She went up in blue sparkling lights, knowing it was very important. She appeared next to a person in a different area.

It was a small room. There was a desk with paper's and folders, and the lady was sitting there, she looked up at her and waited for a command.

"Jared wants all the White Lighters for a meeting in five."

"All?" She said with a very shocked look.

"All." She said and went up in blue sparkling lights.

The lady started to move fast. She got up and went to the middle of room and yelled very loudly "CALLING ALL WHITE LIGHTERS, MEATING IN FIVE!"

Back down on earth a bunch of people looked up, the looked a round and hid in corners. Then they went up in blue sparkling lights.

Others got huge smiles on the face, looked around. The got in corners and made weird face and when they went up in the blue sparkling lights and ended up in the clouds, they had a big grin on there face.

Others didn't look so happy.

Charles Goods was a former Elder. He had a family and every thing he ever wanted. He didn't like being an Elder because it took time away from the love of his life. Her name is Tina Goods, She was a witch. She had the power of deflection, one of the most powerful powers of a witch.

When they were young, when Charles was a new Elder and when Tina was just starting to go off on her own. Charels was looking at what he was leaving and before he left for the clouds for good, he bumped in to Tina while she was walking out of a store near by.

He helped her up and there eyes met. She got up and thanked him. They started to walk and talk. That night they went on there first date. Then there love blossomed.

He was in love with her, but his job always got in the way. He tried to make it work out but he couldn't.

She was trying to work up the courage to tell him she was a witch, but every time she tried to tell him he had to leave.

Then one night they sat down at a dinner, at her house, and she ended up telling him. In fear he would freak out she stared to mumble something. But she didn't have to, he gave her a kiss and told here he was an Elder.

She was so happy.

After a while of dating, Tina got pregnant.

Charles stopped showing up to the meeting the other elders held.

It was forbidden for a witch and a white lighter to have a child, let alone an Elder,so he keep it a secret from the others.

He was getting tired of all the calling and jingling. So he went up and he wanted to clip his wings, take away his powers. Because he was liked by all the Elders they gave him his wish.

When there child was born, it was a boy, they named him, Jason James Goods, JJ for short. They wanted him to have a normal life so they bided his powers. Not knowing what his powers would be his parents moved on and led there lives normally.

It is now fifthteen years later and they were sitting in there living room having a family movie night and J.J and his dad here jingles.

"Did you here that?" JJ said while looking up.

"What?" Tina gave him a weird look.

"I heard it to." Charles looked up. "It sounds so filmier."

Tina gave a look of disbelief. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" JJ asked. "Did u here it to?"

His mom stood up, "Yes, yes I did." She lied. "Hunny," She said to Charles, "Can I see you in the kitchen?"

"Yes you can deer."

They got up and went to the kitchen.

JJ was sitting there, he was trying to listen to see if he could here it again.

"What was that?" Tina whisper yelled at Charles.

"I don't know I think it was the Elders?"

"The Elders!" She yelled.

JJ looked to the kitchen. His mom's head popped out. "I'll be out there in one second." She smiled and her head dissippered back in to the kitchen.

JJ was a verry good child, he was an avrege student, he was picket on alot in school, and to top it off he was gay and the only person who new was his best friend, Donna. He wasent really sure wether or not to tell his parents, he did'nt want to upset them. He was in love with a boy named Zach. JJ's life was a mess, well he thought it was, but he had no idea what he was.

"Why are they calling my son?" She was getting a worried look.

"I don't know it must be really important if they are calling all White Lighters."

"Wait I thought we bided his power's?"

"Yah his witches powers. But because we concaved when I was still an Elder, and because you have one of the most powerful witch powers, he has even more power than..."

"Then..." Tina got worried.

"The Charmed One's, Elders, and even the Hollow put together..."

"..." Her face started to turn red.

"Hunny?" He started to get worried.

"GO!" She yelled.

He started to walk to the living room when she grabbed him.

"Not that way." She looked up. "Go, and see what the hell they want."

"Oh." He gave a wearied face and he went up blue shining lights.

"Mom? Dad?" JJ was sitting on the couch. Looking in the kitchen.

His mom's head popped out then she walked out. "Hey, son."

"Oh no." He has heard that "Hey son" brfore.

"What's up with the oh no?" She sat next to him.

"When ever you or dad say, "Hey son", it means you have to have "A Talk" with me."

"Not always." She looked down to the flor. She grabbed the remote that was sitting on the couch arm and turned off the T.V. "But this time it is a very important talk."

She talked about magic, all of it. Good, evil, neutral, and even ferry tails.

While Tina was doing that, in the ghostly plain, the Charmed One's, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, were all pacing thinking of what to do.

"What do we do?" Paige said.

"Hemm, it's been about three minuets since you asked that, so... Still nada." Phoebe said. She sounded very annoyed.

"We are going to go back." Piper said.

"What?" Phoebe said.

"She's right." Paige said.

"Wait?" Phoebe stood up from the rock she was sitting on. "Why do we want to go back?"

"Hemmm, I don't know? How about because my powerless husband, full blown powered child and his brother are back there." Piper gave Phoebe attitude.

"Please, I think that Whiet, Chris, and Leo can take care of them self's." Phoebe said while pacing.

"I agree with piper," Page sat on the rock where Phoebe was sitting. "We kneed to go back, It's not like we haven't risked are lives before."

"I see your point, but I'm sick of it." Phoebe plopped to the ground. "I mean come on, here we are all powerless and what not."

"We knead to keep thinking." Piper said.

They all stood up and started to pace all together.

Charles got up to the clouds. It was very packed. There were people just standing there, talking.

"Ok, people!" Yelled Jared. "I know a lot of you are wondering what all of you are doing here."

"YAH!" One person yelled. "You people haven't spoken to me in 17 years, and now I'm getting jingles while I'm about to get giggly with my girl! What is with that?"

"I was making cookies with my 7 year old daughter!" Another yelled.

"I was buying a car! And now I'm going to miss the deal!" Yelled yet another.

The whole cloud went in to a riot.

"People please!" Jared tried to yell over every one.

While people were yelling this kid came up to Charles. "Do you know what is going on?"

Charles looked down at him. "Woh! What are you doing here?" He was shocked to see a kid up in the clouds.

"I don't know." He looked at the riot. "I was sitting on my bed, playing a video game and I herd a jingle." He looked at Charles, "So I answered it."

"Wait!" He looked at the kid with todle disbelief ness. "How old are you?"

"I am fifthteen."

"Hey, my son is fifthteen." He gave a long hard think. "Maybe you should meet him!"

"Yah sure as soon as I figure out how I got here." He rubbed his chine.

"PEOPLE!" Jared yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and started to listen to Jared.

"I have called a meeting of all Elder's new and old, White Lighters new and old." He gave a slight pause, "We are going to have to move to a new universe due to, her."

Every one starred to bicker.

"Who is her?" Asked the boy.

"I don't know." Said Charles. "Where do you live?" He was totally off topic.

"Georgia." He said.

"That's where I live." He got an idea, but he didn't want to say it yet.

"People!" Jared yelled again. "We need all the help of all White lighter's and Elder's to do this task."

"What can we do to prevent this!" Yelled a random new White Lighter.

"The only way to prevent this move is..." Jared gave a pause, "unless there is a witch more powerful than The Charmed One's, Elders, and even the Hollow put together..."

Chrles head popped up. He remembered what he told Tina,

Flash back

"Wait I thought we bided his power's?" Said Tina.

"Yah his witches powers. But because we concaved when I was still an Elder, and because you have one of the most powerful witch powers, he has even more power than..."

"Then..." Tina got worried.

"The Charmed One's, Elders, and even the Hollow put together..."

"..." Her face started to turn red.

flashed back.

"My son!" He yelled.

The boy looked at him. All of the other people were to busy trying to take it in.

"Are you ok?" Said the boy.

"Yes." He looked around. "Come with me."

"My mom told me never to go with stranger's" He said and stood with his are crossed.

"Well she probly told you not to talk to them either, but you did," He looked around again, "Now lets go, I'm not going to too hert you." He held out his hand.

The boy put his out and grabbed his hand. They both went up in blue shining lights and disappeared.

People started to bicker and yell again. Jared was really annoyed, he could not get them to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope people like how it starts. I made the main Character gay because I have not seen a lot of shows, movies, and books with a main character being gay. I figured it would add interest. But, if you don't really think its a good idea, please tell me. If you think it could be an interesting side story tell me. In general, review if you think I should keep <strong>**writing xD**


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Tina said as she put a piece of her long blonde hair behind here ear. "How are you today?"

JJ looked at his mom with his blue eyes. "Idk," He started, all that has happed so far since I got home from school is, "well nothing."

"JJ..." She said with a sigh. She didn't know if she wanted to tell him if he was a witch or not. She thought it was her responsibility because she was the witch between her and Charles.

JJ scratched his head, almost ruining his dirty blond peaked hair. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well." Tina started. He green eyes started to wander the room looking for something. She saw one of JJ's English books; she saw the tide on the spine. It was called, "Howard's Magical Adventure."

"That book you are reading in English," She started slightly. She didn't want to over blow it. "Have you ever though magic was real?"

"Magic? Real?" He said as he stood. He was a good 5 foot 9. He was thin but not a tooth pick. He had a little bit of muscle.

"Yah," Tina said standing up as well. She was a little shorter than him. She was thin just like him. "Hove you ever considered that magic was real?"

"Umm." He looked at his mom like she was crazy. "Are you ok mom?" He asked.

"Yah, I'm just..." She stopped; she couldn't ward it right so she just told him. "Son," She started. She took a deep breath, "You are a witch."

JJ just stood there. He had an emotionless expression on his face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." She said, "don't we all feel better now that that is out?"

"Ok?" He said. If you are a "witch"," he quoted witch with his fingers. "Show me a little magic."

"That isn't a bad idea." She said with a smile.

She walked in to the kitchen. She took one of the big pans out from a cover and put it on the center island.

"What is that for?" He asked. "Are you going to cook up dinner? Because I am starving."

"No." She said as she prepared her self to do a spell. "I am going to make this pan disappear."

"Good luck with that." He said with a laugh.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this seen to become unseen."

As soon as she said that the pot disappeared.

JJ started where the pot once was. "Where did it go?" He asked a little scared.

"Its there, it just can't be seen." She explained with a smile.  
>He started to move his hand very slowly where the pot was. Soon he touched the pot with a jump. He lifted it up with his two hands and saw that there was nothing in his hand even though there was. He sat it down carefully. "I don't know weather to be freaked out or ok with this."<p>

"Oh sweetie," His mom said as she put her hand on his shoulder. "You should be ok with this." She guided him upstairs to the attic. "This is a special gift that not every one gets."

"Well," he was too shocked to know that they were moving. "I just don't know?"

"Well if it helps, you get a power." She said.

"Power?" He asked.

"Yah, mine is the power of deflection." She explained.

"What's mine?" He asked curiously.

"Lets find out." They were in the attic. He didn't realize they were up there till she walked away.

"Woh, am I that freaked out."

She started to flip through a big book that was on a pedestal.  
>"What is that?" He asked as he walked towards it.<p>

"This is our family's Book of Shadows." She explained.

"Ohh," He said with a wired look on his face.

After a good five minutes of looking through the book, Charles and that kid appeared from a ray of blue shining light.

JJ stared at his dad in shock. "Will I be able to that?" He asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Probably." His mom said.

"Looks like you told him." Charles said. He was ok with it, he was glad she did it and he didn't have to deal with it.

"Yeah, yah know, him being one of the most powerful witches of his generation, I figured he should know." She went back to looking through the book.

"Hold it." Scotty said, "I'm the most powerful with of my generation?"

"One of them." Charles cut in.

"Still, isn't that big?" He asked yelling excitedly.

"Calm down, we need to get your powers first." Tina said as she flipped through the book some more.

"Ok." He said, he calmed down. He just stood there, holding in all of his excitement.

"Well, I guess I will bring this little guy back home then,"  
>Charles said grabbing the kid's hand. Right before they both went up in blue shining lights, the boy gave an evil smile to JJ.<br>JJ was really suspicious of that kid.

"Mom?" He started, "Do we have a radar for, well, bad people?"

"Some of us do, but that is just instinct. More experienced witches have it." She explained. She was still flipping through the book.

"Well, I think that boy was bad?" He said worried.

"Don't be silly, he couldn't be a demon or something." She said with a laugh.

"Demon?" JJ asked with fear in his voice.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about them yet."  
>"Yet..." He said softly.<p>

He just stood there and his moms keep flipping through the book. To him it seemed to take forever.

* * *

><p>Charles and the boy appeared in a room.<p>

"Here you are." Charles said.

The boy stepped in to the middle of the room. It was not what Charles expected. It was a mess, walls bashed in, carpet torn from the floor, windows broken, furniture all torn up. Charles walked in to a trap.

"What is going on?" Charles asked.

"Well, you just walled in to my trap." The boy was surrounded in a vale of purple and black lights. He looked more evil, he was dressed in black all over.

"You're a dark lighter!" Charles said in astonishment. He never saw that coming.

"Yes, but I am also a demon! Now I can destroy the father of the threat to my mother!" He yelled as he held up his had. A fire ball appeared and he trough it at Charles.

It grazed the side of his arm. He tried to orb, but the boy grabbed the orbs and through at a dresser. Charles landed in a pile of rubble.

"Who are you?" Charles asked as he struggled to get up.  
>"I am Forver, the son of Henera and, well, some dark lighter." He said.<p>

"Nice, quite the family," Charles joked.  
>"That will be the last joke you ever say!" He held an energy ball.<p>

"Energy balls to?" Charles asked.

"Yeah." Forver laughed as he through it at Charles.

Fortunately he was able to orb a way, but it was really close.

"I will get you and your family!" Forver yelled with furry.

* * *

><p>"Ah ha!" Tina said.<p>

"Did you find something!" JJ yelled as he ran toward his mom and the book.

"I think I have, I am going to need 5 candles and a match." She pointed to a trunk in the corner of the room.

He went over, opened it and took out a box of matches and five candles.

"What are teas for?" He asked as he handed her the stuff.

"I am going to perform a little reversing spell," She said putting the candles in a circle in the middle of the room.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Stand in the circle, and when I'm done, just say 'Bring me my powers.'" She said leading him to the center.

JJ, nervously steeped in to the circles. His mom lit the candles and took a deep breath.

"Powers of the one who had been bound, let them com back and be rewound. They have been gone to long, and he has done no wrong." Smoke started twit and twirl around JJ. "Bring back his powers, bring beck the power."

There was a slight silence, JJ slowly and nervously said, "Bring me to my powers."

The smoke completely surrounded him and when it faded away, he was gone.

"Oh, shi-" Tina was cut off by her husband plopping to the floor. He looked horrible. His arm was singed and it looked like he was out in the wild for a few weeks.

"What happed to you?" She yelled running over to him.

"Nothing,' he said trying to get up. "Just my passenger trying to kill me.

"That kid?" She asked with surprised.

"Forver? Yeah." He groaned.

Tina looked at his graze on his arm. "The elders gave you your orbing power back, but not you healing power?"

"I guess so." He said with a groan. "Where is JJ?"

"Umm," She didn't know how to tell him she made disappeared, so she just said it. "Back fired spell. He's gone."

"WHAT!" He yelled. He was really worried. "Forver said, 'I can destroy the father of the threat to my mother'"

Tina got a worried look on her face. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, do you have any idea where you could have sent him?"  
>"Ok, I didn't send him, I did everything right. He said his part wrong." She explained.<p>

"What did he say?"

"He said 'bring me to my powers', when he was supposed to say 'Bring my powers to me'"

"Ahh, so he was brought to his powers." They both thought where that could be. They had no idea.

"Were screwed." Charles said.

"Yeah." Tina looked like the world was going to end. And if they didn't find there son, it might.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, he first chapter I wrote a good year ago, my spelling has gotten a lot better from then, (I hope). So, just tell me what you think and if I should wright more, I'm going to any way because I am even excited to see where he ends up, so if you like it or not, another chapter will be coming up pretty soon xD<strong>


End file.
